


Клетка, запертая изнутри

by Dear_Al



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Black Humor, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Все так уверены, что они накрепко заперли Нурменгард.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Клетка, запертая изнутри

> _Если в сказке нет счастливого конца,_  
>  _На кой черт нужны такие сказки?_

— Опять вы, Скамандер? Что же такое, хуже почтовой совы, даже в Нурменгарде от вас не спрячешься! — Геллерт скривился, пряча за напускным презрением жадное любопытство и из-под полуопущенных ресниц разглядывая посетителей. Их у него и так было немного после суда, а в последние полгода даже охрану отозвали, оставив его на милость местным чарам и домовым эльфам. Хорошо хоть газетную подписку его сторожей отменить забыли… А то так бы и пропустил конец света. Жаль, не им организованный. — Как вы вообще сюда попали? Решили изолироваться от общества совсем радикально? Почему не в своем чемодане?

— Я-то надеялась, тюрьма лечит от излишней болтливости! — сквозь зубы пробормотала спутница Скамандера и выступила на свет из-за его спины, откидывая капюшон. В ней не поменялись разве что упрямо вздернутый подбородок да прямой взгляд темных глаз, но…

— Тина, Тина, Тина… — покачал головой Геллерт, расплываясь в фальшивой широкой ухмылке. — Как всегда, не там, где тебя хочет видеть начальство, как всегда, не вовремя!

— Я сама себе начальство, — отрезала фрау Скамандер и подняла палочку.

— Раньше ты в пленных проклятиями не кидалась. — Морщин на лице у Тины прибавилось, а вот умения держать лицо — не то чтобы. Губы в гневе она кусала так же, как и двадцать лет назад.

— Увы! Насколько бы все было проще, если бы мне хватило ума закончить твой фарс в двадцать седьмом!

— Может, и проще, — пожал плечами Геллерт и повернулся к разъяренной ведьме спиной. Улыбнулся уже по-настоящему, услышав, как она шумно втянула в себя воздух. Да, девочка, а вот в спину такие, как ты, не бьют, сколько бы лет ни прошло. — Но, так или иначе, все закончилось, и даже при вашем непосредственном участии. Уходите.

— Мы бы очень хотели, — доброжелательно заметил Скамандер, опередив жену, которая, похоже, набирала воздух для убийственной тирады. — Но так получилось, что мы не можем сейчас оставить вас в покое. Извините.

Геллерт замер. Пошевелил лопатками. Он не обманывался мягким голосом и смущенной улыбкой, легкой суетливостью движений. Когда любимый ученик Альбуса Дамблдора чего-то хотел, он двигался к цели с упертостью своих драгоценных сносорогов.

— Хотите сказать, вам зачем-то нужен проигравший неудачник, Скамандер? — осведомился он, тщательно следя за голосом, чтобы тот оставался в равной мере насмешливым и равнодушным. — Для акта героического раскаяния с посмертным награждением и прощением или просто на роль жертвенной козы?

— Не стоит всех судить по себе, — все тем же мягким голосом с почти незаметной ноткой укоризны сообщил Скамандер, но теперь это была мягкость поступи нунду перед прыжком. И она неожиданно взбесила до белой пелены перед глазами, до сжатых кулаков и зубного скрежета. Таким же мягким был голос у…

— Вы что, думаете, я ничего не знаю, мистер Скамандер?! Хотите сыграть со мной втемную? Ах, как это не вписывается в образ великодушных, благородных победителей… — Геллерт развернулся и зло ощерился, показывая зубы. — У меня здесь отличный вид с высоты. Я полюбуюсь, как вы все сдохнете, и выйду отсюда свободным человеком, выждав, пока нынешняя эпидемия угаснет! Вместе с ее носителями. И владеющими магией, и нет. Разницы между ними в итоге оказалось не так много, как я себе воображал!

Скамандер хотел что-то возразить, но не успел. Его жена гневно сверкнула глазами, снова размахивая своей палочкой:

— Ты блефуешь, Гриндельвальд! Магия замка не выпустит тебя!

— А даже если и так? У меня останутся мои домовые эльфы, которые обо мне позаботятся. Напишу книгу. Разобью огород во внешнем саду, когда-то там были розы, вашей сестре они очень нравились, фройляйн Голд… фрау Скамандер.

— Как ты сме…

— Смею что?! Отказываться подыхать вместе с вами? Так это же было ваше желание сохранить мне жизнь! Дать возможность все обдумать! Раскаяться! Порыдать, покаяться, побиться лбом об…

— Это Альбус, — резко прервал его Скамандер, и Геллерт от неожиданности клацнул зубами — настолько он не ожидал услышать это имя, сказанное так просто. Сказанное ему. Он слишком сильно запрещал себе его произносить даже мысленно после того, как все письма вернулись без ответа...

— Что?

— Это Альбус сохранил тебе жизнь. Это было его условие. И это Альбусу сейчас нужна помощь там, снаружи!

— Скамандер, вы в самом деле сейчас предлагаете мне отправиться спасать — кстати, от чего я должен спасать самого сильного мага современности, не подскажете? — человека, который победил меня на дуэли и заживо похоронил в моем же замке?

— Самого сильного мага нужно спасать от его же глупости. У сильных магов почему-то постоянно с этим проблемы, — раздраженно сообщила Тина, закатывая глаза и убирая палочку в рукав, а потом просто шагнула в камеру и за руку потащила его к выходу. Даже не обездвижив. И пусть у него самого палочки больше не было, но он все еще был выше и сильнее нахальной девчонки… — И хватит уже трепаться, мы все здесь знаем, что ради Дамблдора ты из шкуры выпрыгнешь! Не он победил. Ты не захотел драться насмерть, что бы потом ни трубили газеты! И сейчас не захочешь, чтобы он загнал себя насмерть только потому, что оказался не всесилен!

— Тини, дорогая…

— Помоги мне, Ньют, нам нужно сымитировать допуск! Где там амулет, который ты утащил у Тесея?

— О Фенрир, Голдштейн! Как вы были контрабандисткой, так контрабандисткой и остались, ну какой вам аврорат?!

— Именно поэтому я оттуда давно ушла. Но проклятья не забыла, поэтому закрой рот и шагай.

— Никогда не любил властных женщин… молчу, молчу! Пока я молчу, можете рассказать, что опять натворил великий профессор Дамблдор.

— Пытается всех спасти.

— Снова? Какая неожиданность, в самом деле… Действительно всех или себя, прикрываясь всеми?

— Гриндельвальд!

— Вы с ним прекрасно друг другу подходите.

— Тина!

— Спасибо, Тина, я тронут. Хоть кто-то не попал под чары его очарования. Впрочем, вашего мужа извиняет, что он их испытал еще ребенком и...

— Твоя болтовня на меня тоже не действует. Осторожно, ступенька!

***

Если бы Скамандеры хотели — давно бы возглавили преступный мир. Имея в ближайших родственниках главного аврора Британии и не испытывая ни малейшего пиетета к букве закона, эта парочка с легкостью протащила его сквозь все охранные чары, использовала нелегальный портал, ведущий в самый центр магловского Лондона, да еще и попыталась наложить на самого Геллерта Империо.

— Вам не кажется, что это уже слишком?! — возмутился он, пытаясь увернуться от чар.

— Лично мне кажется, что это отличное решение проблемы, — отрезала Тина, но палочку опустила. — Тогда Нерушимую клятву.

— Вы в своем уме?! Может, мне с вами еще обряд на крови провести? Прямо здесь, посреди Лондона!

— Защита Нурменгарда такой мощный ритуал точно не пропустила бы, — пожал плечами Ньютон и неожиданно цепко ухватил Геллерта за плечо. — Да и маглы… им сейчас не до странностей. Во время эпидемий и концов света всегда много шарлатанов, они даже внимания не обратят.

— Зачем мы здесь?

— Чтобы забрать мой чемодан. В нем вы доберетесь до профессора Дамблдора, он сейчас должен быть в своей лаборатории.

Геллерт раздраженно дернулся, отворачиваясь, стараясь скрыть гримасу. Профессор Дамблдор. Альбус. Старый друг, старый враг… Легко было смотреть ему в лицо снизу вверх во время их последней встречи. Смотреть с негодованием и презрительным вызовом, своими руками отдав власть над миром и словно бы бросив вызов: «Попробуй сделать лучше! Попробуй сделать так, как не получилось у меня…» Совесть в тот момент не мучила. Она проснулась позже, когда он смотрел из окна своей башни на единственный оставленный ему кусочек неба и мучительно вспоминал и сопоставлял все, что происходило в последние годы войны. Он провел их словно в горячечном бреду, почти постоянно одурманенный туманными видениями, живя больше в будущем, чем в настоящем, пытаясь отыскать в нем лазейку, с трудом замечая, что творится вокруг…

Видения оказались недоступны в ставшей темницей башне, как и возможность пользоваться магией. Все, что ему осталось, — размышления да подшивки газет за последние годы, магических и магловских вперемешку, которые кто-то — Альбус, кто же еще! — приказал принести в его камеру. И даже зная все о пропаганде и о влиянии слова на людские души, он все равно смог выстроить неприглядную картину хаоса, в который погрузилась Европа. В который _он_ погрузил Европу, мечтая возвеличить ее магическую общину! Вышло дурно. Возможно, у Альбуса и впрямь могло получиться лучше. Вот только признавать это, глядя ему в глаза, не хотелось до боли.

Что ж, у него все еще был выбор. И козырь в рукаве. Вне стен Нурменгарда магия возвращалась к нему, медленно, но неотвратимо. Еще немного, и хватит на трансформацию тела в зверя. Эти чары он умирать будет — не забудет. Блестящая статья Альбуса, которую он один раз уже использовал в своих целях… В этот раз ему даже не понадобится чужое лицо. Маленькая крыса-альбинос юркнет в канализационный сток, раздобудет себе палочку и вернется в Нурменгард хозяином, а не узником. Пересидит эпидемию… Как настоящий загнанный в угол крысак. Только и способный сидеть в своей норе!

Геллерт вздрогнул, чувствуя острый приступ отвращения к себе, втянул воздух, стараясь не обращать внимания на ставшие слишком громкими звуки улицы вокруг, прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании.

— Не притворяйся! — зашипела на него Тина, тыкая своей палочкой в бок, но ее почти сразу отстранил Скамандер, поддержал под локоть.

— Подожди, это не притворство. Со мной было так же, когда я две недели просидел с тем раненым нунду в чемодане, помнишь? Потом на открытых пространствах накатывала паника. Дышите медленнее, Геллерт. Скоро пройдет. Я бы предложил вам успокаивающее зелье, но…

— Но я не стану его пить, — прохрипел он, прикрывая глаза. Света тоже было слишком много. — Где ваш чемодан?

— В двух кварталах отсюда. Доверите мне совместную аппарацию?

— Тащить себя Левикорпусом я вам все равно не позволю, так что особого выбора у меня нет.

— Тогда на счет три. Тина?

— Готова. Раз…

Геллерт зажмурился крепче, чувствуя, как ему на плечи легли горячие руки.

Он мог вернуться в Нурменгард. Запереть сам себя. Закрыться от всего мира… Но правда была в том, что он и так провел в изоляции последние полвека. В добровольной изоляции от одного-единственного человека. Ни к чему хорошему их обоих это не привело.

***

В конце концов, самым страшным оказалось поднять глаза, неловко выбравшись из чемодана Скамандера, споткнувшись и чуть не упав в тесной маленькой лаборатории, пропахшей дымом и травами. Закусив губу, Геллерт заставил себя перевести взгляд с идеально начищенных щегольских ботинок вверх — по отутюженным стрелкам брюк, пуговицам жилета, накрахмаленному воротничку, расстегнутому на две пуговицы разом…

Альбус улыбался ему. Недоверчиво, растерянно, немного испуганно… улыбался, как и пятьдесят лет назад, когда их знакомила Батильда Бэгшот.

*** 

— Допустим, я был не везде прав, но пожизненное заточение? Это было... обидно!

— Мы друг друга стоим.

— Ну нет, милый мой. Не сравнивай. Я бы тебя убил.

— Или, что вероятнее, держал бы в блокирующих магию кандалах рядом с собой.

— Какие интересные у тебя фантазии! Пробовал уже с кем-то?

— Мне показалось или ты чем-то недоволен?

— Альбус-с-с-с… Прекрати смеяться! Немедленно!


End file.
